


Dark Promise

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ramingo [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble su Legolas e Aragorn.





	Dark Promise

Dark Promise

 

Scritta con il prompt di We are out for prompt:

Aragorn/Legolas: «La smetti di guardarmi? È imbarazzante il modo in cui lo fai...»

 

Cap.1 Sguardi imbarazzanti

 

Legolas scivolò fuori dall’acqua del lago, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e gocce volarono tutt’intorno, la luce del sole risaltava sulla sua pelle nivea.

Aragorn, intento ad accendere il fuoco, lo fissò con interesse. Seguì la forma del suo collo, si concentrò sul suo petto definito, guardò con attenzione i suoi fianchi, ridacchiò scorgendo il suo pube scoperto e spostò a sua attenzione sulle sue gambe lisce e affusolate. I suoi occhi controllavano l’amico con dovizia, soffermandosi su ogni dettaglio.

“Estel… La smetti di guardarmi? È imbarazzante il modo in cui lo fai...” si lamentò Legolas.

“Perdonami. Sono rari spettacoli così” sussurrò Aragorn. Osservò l’altro arrossire e ridacchiò.

 

[114].

 

 

Cap.2 Burrone

 

Il giovane rischiò di scivolare nella scarpata, si aggrappò con una mano a un ramo, sentendo i piedi affondare nel terreno umido e allungò l’altra mano.

Aragorn gridò, mentre il suo appiglio franava, si voltò vedendo che stava rovinando verso il burrone. Rivoli di sudore scivolavano lungo la sua pelle abbronzata, mentre i vestiti lo appesantivano, accelerando la sua caduta.

Si girò nuovamente e vide che gli veniva porta una mano pallida. L’afferrò al volo, rischiando di precipitare; il suo salvatore lo trasse in salvo con una forza sovraumana.

Aragorn cadde in ginocchio ai piedi di Legolas, respirando affannosamente.

“Grazie” sussurrò.

 

[101].

 

Cap.3 Dethroned

 

I tamburi degli orchetti risuonavano in lontananza, frenetici e continui.

“Tamburi… Tamburi nella notte…” sussurrò Legolas.

Aragorn gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Tutto questo è colpa mia. Presto molto sangue verrà versato, solo perché non ho saputo fare la guardia a Gollum. Se lui non mi fosse sfuggito, il Signore Oscuro non saprebbe adesso dove trovare il suo anello. I Nove si sono messi sulle sue tracce e Sauron si ridesta” disse l’elfo.

“La pena guidò la tua mano e la tua disattenzione, non è una colpa il buon cuore. Per quanto riguarda l’Oscuro Signore e le sue orde, lo affronteremo insieme.

Riscoprirà la forza degli uomini” rispose Aragorn.

 

[110].

 

Cap.4 Sciocca umanità

 

Aragorn puntò la freccia, socchiudendo gli occhi, scossò e colpì il cinghiale in un punto vitale. La bestia si accasciò pesantemente al suolo con un unico basso lamento.

Aragorn si scusò in elfico, raggiunse la creatura, sistemando l’arco sulle spalle insieme alla faretra. Iniziò a scuoiare l’animale, silenziosamente.

Legolas, alle sue spalle, lo fissava.

< Il mondo degli uomini cambia. Sembra che non solo non ci sia più spazio per noi elfi, ma nemmeno per i migliori di loro.

Si rendono conto di quale re hanno perso? Di quanto siano sciocchi a prendere gli ordini da un folle sovrintendente, mentre lui è ridotto a fare il ramingo? > si chiese.

 

[110].

 

 


End file.
